kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Spring 2016 Event/@comment-25733368-20160608093250/@comment-91.219.236.136-20160608140337
Some rabid admin (TheLenrir) banned me again before I had a chance to reply. He was thankfully put to sleep by ArcticaFrost who removed the block but it didn't matter much because my IP was automatically banned anyway by the system, I think. @[[|McDerp]] *first paragraph* yeah, I won't deny that. The reason for my attitude was because I got fed up with the way event pages has been becoming WORSE every single time since I started browsing the site. The edit limit was the final nail in the coffin. It really disappointed and annoyed me. It goes directly against what community like wikia should be going for. I know many people who got discouraged from helping wikia because of that statement and even more who dislike how things are done here. I find it regrettable because it hurts community of KanColle players and wikia while improving in some fiels, keeps getting worse in this regard instead of improving. Well, if you're the one responsible for enemy comps, then cheers to you and let me express my gratitude because I found them quite useful. But yes, it was the only part of this event page I took seriously. "Other stuff like map routing compositions" has been wrong way too often for me to even look at them. Typically routing compositions only get sorted out here when everyone already cleared the event. In past events there were many instances of wrong routing info and sub-optimal comps being recommended is a common sight here. To the point where I'm actually surprised when properf fleet is recommended as first one. Yes, more often than not the best fleet is ignored or at the bottom while reccommended one only makes it more difficult for players. *combined fleet tags* well, I guess, but those are really basic stuff that is 1) obvious most of the time 2) outright said in the game 3) can be copied from frontliners on nico or twitch *shiplocking* Just look at the colors, no Japanese needed. The only thing which wasn't completely obvious is E5 ships being available on E7 but that is solved by doing minimal research about frontliners so I can't really consider this information something to boast about. I did read the message wall but sadly wasn't able to reply. It kinda defeated the point of posting it. I definitely prefer conversing with respect but users here sometimes make it hard to show them any when they post stuff that is clearly nonsensical and/or in blatant opposition to what is said on wiki and already proved. Is it really too much to expect people on wiki to know what is written here? When I'm met with a wave of clueless posts it isn't easy to maintain calm demeanor. Not to mention, explaining everything in kind words to each of those fools would take incredible amount of time. I firmly believe that it's better to teach people how to fish instead of feeding them all the time. I appreciate what you're saying and doing. @Crazy teitoku for your own sake I won't be replying in detail. I'll just say that you're wrong about identity of Central Princess and I'll advise you to remain silent about subjects you have no idea about.